Crescent Moon
by ladymae624
Summary: Renesmee is full grown and couldn't be happier until discussions of leaving Forks cause her to make the most difficult decison of her life. Will she stay w/ her soul mate, Jacob or follow her family across the world? And how will she cope with her choice?
1. Chapter 1

"Nessie..." I heard a sweet voice sing as I slipped out of my slumber. "Wake up sleepy head." A cold hand grazed the side of my cheek. I opened my eyes to find Alice hovering over me. Her hair was stiff and shiny placed perfectly around her face. I groaned and she let out a delightful giggle.

"Esme made you breakfast." She hummed. I didn't move.

"C'mon, Ness. Get up!" She said as she ripped the covers off of me. I let out another discontent groan.

"I'm six years old, Alice. You don't have to do that."

"Not anymore! It's September 10th! You're seven now." My eyes shot open and I jerked out of bed.

"What? It can't be... Why did no one tell me?"

"I just did." She smiled.

"Alice..." I walked over to her and grabbed both of her wrists. "Are you sure it's the 10th?"

"Yes, I am sure." I let my shoulders slump. "What's wrong?"

"This is it... This is how I am going to be forever." I said as I backed away from her.

"Ness, you knew this day was coming. You don't have to be sad about it. Look at you, you're beautiful!"

"You don't have to say that, Alice."

She cocked her head. "Is this about Jacob?" She asked.

"No." I replied dishonestly.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm worried about Rosalie." I said putting no thought into my lie.

"Rosalie? Why would you be worried about her?"

"I'm afraid of what she'll think. I mean, I was like the child she never was able to have. She always tells me how much of a blessing it is to watch me grow because that's what she's always wanted. I'm afraid she won't look at me the same." That was a complete lie. Rosalie and I talked about it constantly. She did express to me how much joy filled her still heart as she got to take care of me and watch me discover the world. But she always made it very clear that she would always love me, no matter what. I would always be her little girl. I think that may have upset Mom sometimes but she was glad Rosalie was happy.

"You think she will give a hoot about you not being a little girl anymore?" I giggled when she said 'hoot'. "Rosalie will always love you. It doesn't matter that you've stopped growing, she's you're auntie. You're a part of her. She will always love you." She said confirming what I already knew. I faked a sigh of relief.

"So, Esme made me breakfast, eh?"

Alice smiled. "C'mon." She said grabbing my hand.

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen where my beautiful family was waiting. I first met Jasper's gentle gaze. He stretched his arms out towards me.

"Happy birthday, Nessie." He said in his light southern accent.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said as we parted. I turned slightly to the left and found myself in Esme's arms.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." She hummed into my hair.

"Thank you." I said. I felt a tug on my hip, turned away from Esme and curled into Carlisle's chest.

"Happy birthday." He said squeezing my shoulder.

"I can't believe it's been seven years already."

"You're not the only one." Bella, my beautiful mother said behind me. She wrapped her twiggy stone limbs around me.

"Happy birthday. I love you so much." She whimpered.

"I love you too, Mom." Her thoughts shuttered in her mind. I could tell she was a little taken back because I never called her mom. I had to get used to calling her Bella because if we were human her being my mother was impossible. I couldn't walk around calling her mom or Edward dad and I certainly couldn't call Esme and Carlisle my grandparents. To the public I was known as Edward, Alice and Emmett's younger cousin whose parents had recently passed. I was an orphan and Carlisle was kind enough to take me in.

"Alright, I think she needs a hug from her dad." Edward said pulling me back by my waist. I turned around and pressed my cheek into is stone cold chest.

"Happy birthday, Renesmee." He said before kissing my forehead.

"Thanks, Dad." He released me and I looked around the room.

"Where's-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY!" A booming voice came rushing up behind me. Before I could turn around I was dangling over Emmett's shoulder. After taking a lap around the house with me kicking and screaming he set me down in the kitchen again.

"Happy birthday, Locheness." He said as he messed up my hair.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scoffed. She looked at me with her lovely caring eyes and gathered me in her arms. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." She said into my hair.

"Thanks, Rose."

She pulled away from our embrase and exhaled hard. "You're all grown up." She smiled. I tried to smile too.

"And she's probobly hungry." Esme chimed in. "Let her eat." I sat at the kitchen counter where Esme had prepared what looked like a banquette for a queen. It was covered with every fruit I could possibly think of, a plate of fluffy scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes and french toast.

"You know that I am the only one here that needs to eat, right?" Esme chuckled lightly.

"I just want you to have enough energy for your big day. If there are any left overs we can just feed them to the dogs." I looked up at her with wide eyes. "Warewolves. I meant warewolves." She said, defending herself. I laughed as I grabbed an apple slice.

"Have you looked at yourself yet, Ness?" Emmett asked.

"No." I said swallowing a bite of apple. "I was going to wait until after I was bathed."

He smiled and leaned over the counter. "Well you're beautiful." He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, Emmett." I blushed.

I ate until the site of the food before me made me sick. I got up from the table leaving an untouched plate of cantaloupe, pineapple and red grapes next to a half eaten plate of eggs, pancakes and sausage. A familiar uncomfortable feeling was building in the back of my throat. I was thirsty.

"You ready to go?" Jasper said smoothly as he waltzed into the room.

"How'd-"

"Edward."

"Right." I said. "Will it just be us two?"

"For now. Rosalie might join us later. I was the only one who didn't get a decorating job for your party."

"Whoa, _you_ didn't get a job?" I said in disbelief.

"I was just as surprised as you are." He smiled. "We should probably get going before Alice finds streamers for me to hang." I nodded and we slipped out the back door.

Jasper and I walked normal human speed through the forest. Neither of us were in a big hurry to get back. I wasn't a big fan of parties and Jasper wasn't too keen on curling ribbon.

"How does it feel to be seven years old?" He asked.

"Um, I don't really know." I admitted.

"You'll get used to it." He smiled. "So, how's your dog?"

"He has a name." I scolded.

"Right. Well, how is Jacob? I haven't seen him around lately."

"He's good." I said. Jasper looked at me unconvinced.

"Ness, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I know." I nodded. I knew I could tell Jasper anything. He had proved that many times before. I wasn't sure why I was being so closed off now.

"So, what's goin' on?" He begged.

"I don't know... It's nothing, really."

"I'm sure it's not nothing." He protested. "C'mon, tell me."

"Well, It's just... Jacob is... Wonderful."

"Sounds awful." He said sarcastically.

"No, no. That's not it. Jacob is wonderful, but I'm not."

Jasper looked at me with worry in his eyes. "How can you say that? Nessie, you are wonderful. You're amazing! How could you even think that, girl?"

"I don't know... I just feel like Jacob deserves more then me. I know I'm his imprint and he'll do anything for me. He looks at me so differently then everyone else... There is a hunger in his eyes, but it's not frightening. It puts me at ease. I feel so safe and there is so much love in his touch. He's absolutely perfect. I just feel like he's wasting his heart."

"So you don't feel for him the way he does for you?"

"No, I adore Jacob. I love him so much, I just feel like I'm stealing him away from the world. I took him the second I was born. He says I stole his heart. And the thing is, I'm seven now. I'm not going to grow anymore and Jacob shouldn't have to stay a warewolf forever. He should be able to choose, like the rest of the pack. I would give anything for him to be happy, even if it meant loosing him. But he won't let go. He doesn't understand that I just want him to be happy."

"Well, this is a familiar tale." I looked at Jasper confused.

"Do you know how your parents met?"

"I've only heard the story about a million times... Mom was human, Dad caught her sent and fell in love with her right there. Then Dad left to try and give her a normal life, then came back and Mom wanted him to turn her so they could be together forever but he didn't want to 'take her soul' or whatever but when she got pregnant with me it was either die or become like you and so Dad turned her." Jasper gave me an awestruck look. "Dad thinks about it a lot. It replays in my head every night." I said.

"Does it sound at all familiar to what you're going through right now?" I nodded my head.

"Renesmee, he loves you. I can feel it. Every time he comes around you it even makes me look at Alice in a different light. That young man would do anything for you and I know you would do anything for him. I know you may feel guilty, but look at the positive side. You have a somewhat honorable gentleman who would swim entire oceans for you. Why would you not want to feel that forever?"

"Because he deserves more. He deserves a life. A normal life."

"But Jacob doesn't have a normal life. He never will. We all saw it with your mom when we left. He will completely shut down without you, Ness." What Jasper said made since and I could slowly feel my mind changing.

"You really want Jacob to be happy forever?" I nodded.

"Then lead with your heart, not your head. True love knows no reason."

"You're really good at this." I said as I wiped a lone tear from my cheek.

Jasper lightly rubbed my back and I felt a sudden wave of acceptance and calm rush over me. "That's not fair, but thank you."

"Of course, darlin'." He smiled. "Though, if your wish was fulfilled the house would smell a lot better." I laughed as we continued walking.

Suddenly Jasper cocked his head to the right. I smelt it too. A deer about six miles out. Jasper ran at top speed and I followed behind running as fast as I could. Naturally, since I was only half vampire Jasper was faster. I heard his footsteps come to a halt and the horrific sound of bones breaking. Just as I reached Jasper and his catch he had just sank his teeth into her neck. I dove on to her thigh and pierced through her skin. The burn in my throat started to soothe as I sucked the blood from the delicate creature. Blood was dripping from my mouth. When she was dry I backed away from her and wiped the corner of my lips with the back of my hand then licked the blood off of my trembling skin.

I looked at the poor deer with guilt filling my eyes.

"She didin't see me coming." Jasper said. I nodded but I was still ashamed of what I had done. I hated killing animals, but it is what I needed to do to survive.

"She was pregnant." He said. My face filled with worry. I had killed a mother and her child in one fell swoop. Jasper gently touched my hand so he could gather my thoughts.

"Nessie, it's okay." Another wave of calm rushed through me. "This is what we need to do to survive. You can't hate yourself for obtaining this instinct."

I was still getting used to hunting. I had only started last year. Before then Carlisle was still bringing me donations from the blood bank. Dad thought it would be good for me to learn to feed myself and took me on my first hunting expedition. I smelt a buck four miles away and ran straight towards it. Unfortunately I don't have the speed of a full vampire so the buck saw me coming. I saw his eyes fill with fear and he tried to get a way. I tackled him to the ground and wrestled to get my hands around his neck. He was wailing in horror struggling to get away. I kept saying, "Stop, please stop, please stop. Stop! Please, please stop." But he wouldn't. He kept screaming for anyone to come save him. I was finnaly able to snap his neck and his head fell into my lap. My thirst took over all my senses so I didn't feel guilt right away. My teeth broke his skin and started drinking. It tasted so much better fresh and warm. I sucked every drop of blood from the creature then stood up to examine my work. He laid there, dead and limp. His eyes were still wide open with fear, not really looking at anything.

"Well done." Dad congratulated to me. I let a quiet wimpier escape my throat. Dad walked over to me and wrapped his stone arms around me. I burst out into tears and he swayed me back and forth.

"It's alright, Renesmee." He said.

"Did you leave any for me?" Rosalie said as she came up to Jasper and I.

"Sorry, this one is dry. You and Ness can have the next one."

"You ready, Ness?" She asked. "There's a family of raccoons three miles south. It's not much, but it's something." I didn't say anything, I just started running.

Rosalie caught up to me right away and ran next to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, obviously not pushing her speed.

"I'm thirsty." I said, panting.

We reached the clan of five raccoons huddled in a tree. Rosalie went straight for the top and I lagged behind grabbing the smallest one on a lower branch. I sucked it dry in a matter of seconds and threw it to the ground. When I looked up she had already finished off two of the animals and was working on a third. The last one with a chance of life was climbing higher in the tree. I chased after it and finally caught up to the speedy guy. I grabbed his tail and pulled him down. I heard a crunch when I dug my teeth into his skin. He let out a quick scream then fell faint in my hands. I drained him slowly and set him next to me after I was done with him.

I heard a crack in the distance and saw Rosalie and Jasper sucking the life out of another deer. I jumped down from the tree and landed on my feet to join in. When I reached them they were rising from the dead animal.

"I think I'm going to go back." I said.

"Do you want me to come back with you?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"It's no bother. I think I've had my fill anyway." He said.

"I don't mind hunting alone." Rosalie chimed in. "Go, there will be more for me." She said mischievously raising an eyebrow.

Jasper and I walked slowly back home discussing love the whole way.

He told me he had a theory about love.

"I think everyone has a soul mate." He began. "Everyone is crafted to give their heart to one person. But unfortunately some people miss them or never find them, leaving a world full of nonbelievers. They end up unhappy and wondering why they could never find their other half. That's the worst tragedy I could ever imagine."

"And Alice is your soul mate?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"You just... Know." I smiled. I knew Jacob was my soul mate just like Jasper knew Alice was his.

"I think people can have more then one soul mate." I said. "Some are just more capable of obtaining a deeper pit of love. There is one out there for everyone who is just better then the rest." Jasper nodded.

"I think the world would be a better place if everyone found their soul mate. Everyone would be love drunk and care nothing about money or a reputation. Everything would just revolve around love and it would all be perfect."

"Only in a perfect world, Renesmee." Jasper smiled.

As we reached the house Esme and Carlisle were standing on the balcony over us, caught in each other's eyes.

"You better get ready at the cabbin, sweetie." Esme called without leaving Carlisle's gaze. "You know how Alice is about surprises." Carlisle gently grazed his nose against hers which made her smile uncontrollably.

"And Jasper, Alice needs you."

I shot him a sympathetic smile. "Have fun." He turned to me and gave me a wink.

I sprinted back to the cottage that my parents and I shared. Though I had a room in Carlisle and Esme's home where I spent most of my time I always loved coming back to the cottage. Esme designed it especially for my mother. She wanted it to be a small but perfect get away. Mom loved it. She often told me besides my father's arms, it was her favorite place in the world.

There was a claw foot tub in the bathroom where I went right away as I entered the door. I turned the water on to the perfect temperature and filled the tub. Once it was almost full to the brim I submerged my naked body into the steaming water. It felt good on my skin. I dunked my head under the water and kept my eyes open. I held my breath and looked up above the surface at the hazy ceiling. I tilted my head back and fourth giving me a tiny rush. Suddenly I ran out of air. I jerked towards the surface and inhaled deeply as I reached it. I clutched my chest trying to breathe normally again.

"Renesmee!" My mother shrieked in horror as she flew into the bathroom.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" I panted.

"You couldn't breathe! I heard it!" She said as she brushed the hair away from my face.

"I'm alright." I muttered bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Don't scare me like that again." She said as she pressed my head against her stiff body.

Mom finally let me go and I finished my bath. The water was cold by the time I was done. Alice rushed over to help me get ready for the party. I sat as still as possible as she painted my lips red, traced my eyes with black, added blush to my cheeks and mascara on my eyelashes. She gave me a simple dress to wear. It was black and strapless with a peach colored ribbon around the waist. The bottom of the dress flared out like a tutu. It wasn't my taste, but Alice said I looked "absolutely becoming."

"So, would you like to see yourself now?" I looked to my mother for reassurance. She simply smiled at me. I nodded my head and rose from the chair in my bedroom. I walked in front of the body length mirror on the other side of the room.

There I was, and how I always would be. I was beautiful. My skin somehow developed a glow and my eyes were captivating. They were still the same muddy brown as my mother had in her human life, but they now had a gold ring in the middle which made them so distracting. They pulled you in. My chocolate brown curls flowed over my shoulders. I had grown a few inches, but I still wasn't very tall.

Mom appeared in the mirror next to me. "You're beautiful, Renesmee." She said as she wrapped my locket around my neck.

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled.

"I told you." Alice smirked. "Absolutely becoming!" She kissed my cheek and I felt them naturally blush.

"C'mon, everyone is waiting." I slipped on a pair of heels, against my will, to match the ribbon on my dress.

Alice sprinted ahead to warn everyone I was coming. Mom held my hand as we walked to the house.

"My little girl is growing up." She smiled. "I feel like you were born yesterday. I still have the scar where you bit me." She said as she pulled the color of her blouse down to reveal a tiny bite mark above her left collor bone.

"Sorry about that. I was just a little hungry." I joked.

"I forgive you." She said, kissing my hair.

"I love you too." She replied to my thoughts.

When we reached the house Dad was standing outside the front door.

"How did I get so lucky? To have two beautiful women in my life." He said as he wrapped Mom and I in his arms then kissed Mom on the lips. We walked into the house and my whole family was waiting with happy expressions across their faces.

"Renesmee," Rosalie wined as she pulled me away from my father's touch. "You're stunning!"

"I told you!" Alice chimed in.

"Thank you, Aunt Rose." Rosalie looked slightly taken back by me calling her my aunt.

"Here, open your first present." Alice said as she skipped towards me with a small white box wrapped with purple ribbon in her dainty hands. I put my hand on Alice's arm. _I kind of want to wait for Jacob_.

Alice smiled. "He's coming. He just doesn't know what to wear." I giggled. "He won't mind. Open! Open!" She squealed.

I untied the ribbon and opened the box. There was a little white card that read, 'To Renesmee, my beautiful girl. With all my love, (Auntie) Rosalie'. I lifted the card and found two diamond earrings resting on a miniature plush pillow.

"Rose, they're beautiful!" I exclaimed. "But I don't have my ears pierced."

"That's the other part of your present, if your parents allow." She said looking right at my father.

Dad nodded. "That would be fine."

Before I got a chance to say 'thank you' Alice had lodged another gift into my hands. It was small and wrapped in orange wrapping paper.

"Don't get a paper cut." My mother warned. Everyone laughed with the exception of my father.

"It's from Esme." Alice informed me. I carefully removed the wrapping paper from a package of strawberry plant seeds. I looked at Esme in confusion.

"I thought we could plant them in a plot outside. And I know you love strawberries so I thought we'd start there. We could work on it together."

"Thank you, Esme. This is perfect." I said as I crossed the room to hug her.

"You're welcome sweetie." She hummed. "And stop worrying, you look fine. Jacob will love it." She smiled at me. I must have let my thoughts slip through to Esme. That happens a lot when I am distracted. I was still worried about Jacob. I tucked a loose curl behind my ear.

"Ness," Emmett called. "The big one over there is from me." He pointed to the corner of the room where a large box covered in 'Happy Birthday' wrapping paper sat next to a four layered cake. I ripped off the paper to find a plain cardboard box. I opened the box which was filled with little white foam blocks. I started digging through them expecting to find something large and fragile but all I felt was more foam.

"It's more towards the bottom." Emmett advised. I reached further into the box and I still felt nothing. "You gotta want it!" Emmett cheered. I found the bottom of the box and felt what seemed like pieces of paper. I grabbed them and pulled them out of the box.

"Oh... My... Gosh... Two tickets to Muse?" I screeched.

"Do you like it?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"I love it!" I ran across the room and jumped into his arms. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Elle." He said. Elle was one of the many short nicknames Emmett had invented for me over the years. He used to call me LN but Dad always got upset when anyone called me The Lochness Monster so he just stuck with Elle.

As soon as I touched the ground I had another present in my hands. I could tell by feeling the wrapping it was a picture frame. I tore the paper off and found a simple black picture frame holding a drawing of a girl in a feild of wild flowers.

"It's from Carlisle." Alice said.

"Is this me?" I asked.

"Yes. I know it's not as estrangement as your other gifts, bu-"

"No, Carlise. This is beautiful. I love it." I said almost unable to turn my eyes away from the drawing. It was absolutely perfect in every single way.

"Thank you so much. I'm going to hang it in my room." I said as Alice took it from my hands and set it safely on the table. Carlisle nodded with joy in his eyes.

"Jasper, get Renesmee her gift." Jasper was gone and back in a flash. When he came back he had something behind his back.

"Okay, close your eyes." I did as he instructed and felt him place something in my hands. Before I had time to investigate Jasper told me to open my eyes. I was holding a Martin brand acoustic guitar with a dark blue finish. I was at a loss of words. I placed my hand on the side of Jasper's neck. _This is so generous of you. Thank you so so so so so much! It's beautiful. Thank you! I love you, Jasper. I've always wanted to learn how to play._

"That's why I got it for ya. I thought I could teach you." He grabbed the guitar by the neck and pulled me into a hug. "And I love you too, Renesmee."

"I saved the best for second to last." Alice said as she glided across the room. "Happy birthday, Renesmee." She said before kissing my cheek and handing me a little white box. I opened the lid and found a key wrapped in a purple bow. I lifted the key out of the box and held it up for everyone to see.

"It's to a beach house on the Oregon coast. I was thinking we could spend a weekend, maybe do a little shopping. Just us girls." She winked.

"Thank you, Alice."

"And there might be a surprise when you get there." She said raising a mischievous eyebrow.

"What?"

"I told you, it's a surprise." She giggled.

"Okay, Mom and Dad's turn." My dad said stepping towards me. Just in that same moment Jacob walked through the door.

"Jacob!" I screamed in excitement and ran into his arms.

"Hey, Ness!" He exclaimed. I heard my father hiss in the corner. _Dad, stop._

As I left Jacobs arms I felt a tug in my chest. I didn't want to let go. Like I could stay there forever. I touched Jacob's arm and he smiled at me.

"Me too." He whispered.

Embry and Quil walked in the door behind Jacob with wide grins.

"Happy birthday." They said in unison. I hugged them both.

"You clean up nice, Ness." Quil said. I heard a low growl come out of Jacob's throat.

"I was kidding, bro."

"Look, if you're gunna act like animals just go outside." My father said to them. Jacob turned to him in a harsh manor and my stomach got tight.

"Both of you, stop!" I yelled. Jacob was still tense. I stood in front of him and placed my hands on his chest.

"Jake, Jacob, calm down. Just stop." I said in a calm tone of voice.

He relaxed his shoulders. "Sorry." He muttered, not really sounding sorry.

"I got you something." He said reaching into his back pocket.

"You didn't have to get me anyth-" What he held in his hand made my heart stop. The room seemed to be frozen. Everyone was silent.

"Jake, is that..."

"A ring, yeah." He said with a dorky smile on his face.

"Like, a _ring_ ring?" I asked with my breaths getting shorter.

"A ring ring? What's a ring ri-" His eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Oh, no! No. It's not, a... That. No, not yet. I mean, not now. Uh..."

"You're not asking her to marry you, we got it." Emmett said.

"Right." Jacob said sounding relieved. "It's engraved." He said tilting the ring so I could see the inside of the simple silver band.

"It says 'Nayeli'."

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered to me.

"It means 'I love you.'" Dad shouted across the room.

"Dad!" I scolded. I looked at Jacob.

"Is that what it means?"

"Yeah." He said looking down at me with his dark eyes. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

"Nayeli you too." I whispered. He smiled his perfect bright smile and my heart melted.

"Boys, there are left overs in the kitchen if you're hungry." Esme offered. Quil and Embry ran straight for the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mrs. C!" Embry called.

"You're the best!" Quil added.

"C'mon," I said taking Jacob's hand. "Let's go outside."

I lead him outside and walked deep into the forest. There was a small clearing where we decided to rest.

"You look beautiful, Renesmee." He said as he sat down next to me with his eyes lit up by the moonlight.

"You're blushing." He laughed.

"Sorry." I said looking down.

"No, it's cute." I smiled.

"Do you wanna try it on?" He asked offering me the ring again.

"Absolutely." I said sticking out my right hand. He put it on my ring finger but it was a little loose. Then he slipped it on my middle finger and it fit perfectly.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Actually, there's something else I wanna give you." He said sheepishly.

"Um, okay." I said nervously running my hand through my hair.

He cradled my chin in his hand and leaned forward slowly until our lips touched. My heart was spinning and my heart was racing. I pressed my mouth against his and put my hand on his cheek. As we parted I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow..." I said under my breath. "You know my dad is going to be here any second to kill you, right?"

"It was worth it." He smiled then kissed me again. "I love you, too." He said, responding to my loud thoughts.

I laid down on top of the cool grass underneath me and marveled at the sight of Jacob. It amazed me how beautiful he was and that his world revolved around me. Not so little anymore Renesmee Carlie Cullen was the heart and soul of Jacob Ephraim Black.

He held onto my hip and looked at me with the hunger that always rested in his eyes when I was near. I touched his arm, _Nayeli_.

"I love you more." He whispered.

_You' are my world_. He smiled.

_Je voudrais mourir pour vous_.

"What does that mean?" He asked curiously. I simply smiled.

"Is it french?" I nodded.

"Just one of the many languages I am now fluent in." I said with a grin.

"Well, what does it mean?"

"Nothing." I giggled.

"Yes it does. Tell me." I shook my head. He had a frustrated look on his face.

"I'll make you tell me." I crossed my arms across my chest in protest. He started tickling my sides and I laughed uncontrollably.

"Tell me!"

"No, Jacob! Stop!" I squealed. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them down above my head.

"You gunna tell me now?" He breathed inches away from my face.

"It means," I said taking a breath. "I would die for you." He pressed his lips to mine again and felt the same perfect head spinning sensation I had before. _You mean everything to me._

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Cresent Moon. I had a lot of fun writing it. Please R&R! Let me know what you think!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob walked me back to the front door of Carlisle and Esme's home and kissed me goodbye. The butterflies he left in my stomach fluttered in rapid yet beautiful agony as he drove off with Embry and Quil. I couldn't keep my smile inside.

I tried to creep in the door quietly, but as I put my dirty bare feet on the hardwood floor I knew it would be useless. I opened my mouth to tell everyone I was back, but I decided to listen when I heard a conversation going on in the kitchen.

Aunt Rosalie rose her voice, which caught me off guard. I would have to be extremely quiet.

"We have to, Rose. It was going to have to happen sometime." Esme said.

"This is going to rip her world apart..."

"She'll be fine." My father said. "This is her first move of many. She'll get used to it."

"It's unfair, is all. She's so happy here."

"She might be happy, but she's not safe. None of us are anymore." I began to wonder if they were talking about me.

"Edward is right, Rosalie. We have been here far too long. We're really pushing our limits here." Rosalie didn't respond to Carlisle's warning.

"Edward and I will tell her." My mother chimed in. "We're her parents. She needs to hear it from us. And I know how to calm her down if she gets upset."

"_When_ she gets upset." Aunt Rosalie said.

I couldn't stand by quietly any longer. I tip toed into the kitchen. My whole family had their eyes on me before I entered the room.

"What am I going to get upset about?" They all just kept staring.

"Will someone please tell me?"

My mother broke away from my father. "Why don't you sit down."

"No. No, I'm not going to sit down. You are going to tell me what is going on." Everyone, including me was shocked. I had never been forceful towards anyone before. And of course the first person I had to yell at ever in my life was my mother. I could have died from guilt.

"Renesmee, it's time for a change. We have stayed in Forks for a really long time. Longer then we should have. We have to leave before someone finds us."

"Where are we going?"

My mother froze.

"France." My father replied for her.

Suddenly it got hard to breathe. My chest got tight and I could feel tears swelling in my eyes.

"What?"

"It's a small town called Uzes. It's very-"

"I swear to God, Dad, if you start talking about it's rich history I am going to freak out..."

"Renesmee," My mother said as she grabbed my arm. "This is going to be your first chance at a normal life. You can make friends and go out and-"

"I don't care, Mom! This is my home. This is my home!" I said, stomping my foot on the ground like a toddler.

"Renesme, we're your family. You have to come with us."

"No I don't. I can stay with Jacob."

"Renesmee-"

"No, no. Will you just listen to me?" Everyone stopped and looked at me. I turned to Alice and Jasper who were standing behind me so I could tell everyone at once.

"Since Billy passed away Jake has been really lonely and he always tells me that he can't wait until we can live together. It wouldn't be a problem at all. I could go to school on the reservation, where everybody knows what I am. I would be fine."

"No, Renesmee. I'm not letting you live alone with Jacob. You're far too young and-"

"That doesn't matter."

"Renesmee, don't interrupt your father." My mother scolded.

"This is unbelievable! You couldn't wait until after my birthday to tell me this?"

"Ness," Emmett began to speak, but I cut him off.

"I'm going to Jacob's."

"No, you are not." My father blocked my way out of the kitchen.

Tears of frustration fell from my eyes. "Then I'm going to my room." I squeezed past my father and ran up to my room.

As soon as I reached the door I slammed it shut with all of my might. I ripped off my dress and collapsed on my bed. As soon as my face hit the pillow I started crying.

I couldn't believe they would do this to me. I was so happy here. They couldn't just take me from the only place I had ever known. And I couldn't believe my parents wanted this.

All I wanted in that moment was Jacob. I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright.

A few minutes had passed when I heard a gentle tapping at the door. I knew it wasn't Jacob because he would have come right in. The door opened slowly letting the light from the hallway seep in.

"Hey, kiddo." Emmett said quietly. "Can Rose and I come in?" I rolled over and sat up in my bed without a word, signaling that it was okay. Emmett walked in first but Aunt Rosalie flitted past him and reached me first.

"Sweetie, you've got mascara all over your face..." I started to wipe it away but she lowered my hand. "Let me." She grabbed the corner of my bed sheet, dabbed it with her tongue and delicately removed the patches of black from under my eyes.

"I know how awful this is for you, sweetheart. Really, I do. The first move is always the hardest. But soon you'll get used to it, I promise." Rosalie said with a smile. I only looked down and hugged my knees closer to my chest.

"You are going to see so much, Renesmee. The world is a fantastic place. Forks is nothing compared to what else is out there." I turned away from her in disbelief. Forks was the most beautiful place on the planet. No one could ever change my mind about that.

"Rose, why don't you let me and Ness talk... Alone." She looked halfway shocked then she got up and left my room but not without giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You know what I think?" Emmett said as he moved closer to me.

"I think this sucks." I broke my tough exterior and giggled.

"I mean, you've got your family, your one and only family going half way across the world and the love of your life right here. That sucks."

"If you're trying to make me feel better it's not really working." I told him.

"Do you wanna go on a walk?" He asked out of nowhere.

"I-"

"Too bad, we're going." He threw a pair of dark shorts and a 'Forks High' sweatshirt at me.

"I'll be on the ground." He said, then jumped out of the three story high window. I got dressed quickly and followed him. But honestly, I didn't want to move or even breathe at all.

We began walking silently through the forest. I knew exactly where we were because I had been in these woods my whole life. I knew every tree, bush and stump like the back of my own hand. I smelt a doe a few miles away, but I wasn't hungry. I just followed Emmett through the dark forest with no objection.

"We're here." He announced a few yards ahead of me.

"This," He said leaning into the trunk of a tree. "Is Bruce." I started at him blankly.

"Bruse the Spruce. Get it? It's funny." I continued staring. "Anyway, whenever I am confused or upset I just talk to old Brucey here and things just kind of sort themselves out."

"You talk to a tree?"

"It's not just any tree, Elle." My blank stares turned into curiosity. "How much do you really know about what else is out there?"

A small smile crossed my face. I didn't know much about other supernatural beings, and to be honest I never really thought about it until that moment.

"Do you know what a Hamadryad is?" I shook my head.

"It's a type of land nymph that's existence lasts as long as the tree it inhabits. It's like a Dryad, but Dryad is only bonded to a tree, they can live forever." The way Emmett's eyes lit up as he talked about these creatures was kind of humorous. Emmett wasn't really the brainy type and to see him so passionate about something like this made me giggle.

"I found her by accident. I was hunting when I was a new born and I heard her talking." He glanced at the tree then back at me. "Do you want to meet her?" I nodded my head in excitement.

Emmett patted the tree twice. "Bruce?"

The bark of the tree began to separate. A light was breaking through from the core of the trunk. Millions of diamonds were floating through the air past Emmett and I. After a series of loud crunches and flashes of blinding light, I saw her.

She looked like a vintage painting of a goddess. Her long yellow hair tumbled elegantly to the ground. Her eyes were piercing and almost unnaturally green. Moss and vines covered her body to act as clothing. And when she spoke, her voice sang. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"Never." He smiled.

She looked at me and I nearly drowned in her intoxicating gaze.

"And who is this?" She grinned.

"This is Renesmee, my niece."

"I should have known. She's so beautiful." I was still so stunned by her, all I could do was smile.

"It's lovely to meet you, Renesmee. I'm Sena."

"Not Bruce?" I joked.

"Much to your uncle's distaste, no, my name is not Bruce." She laughed in a melodic manner.

"I brought her here because she needs help making a decision and I was hoping you could help her."

"Of course I will help you, dear. Why don't you come closer?" She extended her hand to me. Her skin, much like a vampire's in the sun, shimmered like a million fireflies lighting her pale skin on fire. I placed my palm in hers sending chills all through me.

"You've been crying?" She asked with concern. I nodded. "Oh, dear..." With her legs still trapped in the tree, she lowered her upper body and allowed me to curl into her.

"Simply existing can be quite cruel, can't it?"

"Yeah." I half laughed.

"That is why I choose to stay here, in my home so that the toxins of the world will simply float by me. I can live in calm solitude here. Fortunately, you're not like me, child." She put her hand on my chin and looked deep into my eyes.

"You have the will to run, Renesmee. You are thirsting for something new, but you are so afraid. Something has bound you by the wrist and the heart. The rest of the world is a minor blur to you because your heart is being held captive. Love is grand, but if it is true it will run with you."

"So, he will come with us?" I eagerly asked.

"If love is true one will follow their lover to the end of the world, knowing that death is the only ending but enjoying the adventure there."

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand... Will Jacob come with us?"

"She doesn't tell the future, Ness. She states facts and offers wisdom. You have to apply her words to your life."

"I wish I could put your mind at ease with facts, dear, but that is not my power. Though, I do have one more piece of advice." I glanced up at her with unintentional wonder.

"There is a stronger kind of love then what I have spoken of. The greatest love of all is a love that is willing to sacrifice. It looks around and finds other ways your mate can be happy and if that higher source of happiness exists, one lover must break their own heart by setting the other free."

It didn't take long to digest Sena's wisdom. Either Jacob's love for me was strong and we will be together, or our love is an undeniable force that cannot be shaken and he is completely willing to let me go to see me happy.

"I hope that helps, dear." She cooed.

"It does. Thank you Sena."

"Will you come back soon?"

"I will." I smiled.

"Emmett," She offered him her dainty hand. "Always a pleasure."

"Thank you, Sena." She kissed his cheek.

"See you soon." And just as she came, with the cracking bark and the blinding light, she was gone.

We began walking back to the house. "So, did that help?"

"Yeah, it really did. Thank you, Emmett." I hugged him around the waist.

"Love ya, kid." He said as he kissed the top of my head. I smiled at this and kept myself wrapped around him for the rest of our journey home.

Emmett wasn't one for showing emotion so I treasured every 'I love you' and soft kiss on the forehead. He was more of a prankster then anything else. He used his humor to tell people that he loved them. The only person I had ever seen him show true affection for was Aunt Rosalie. Maybe that was just it; Uncle Emmett was a sucker for love.

I took a running start to make it into my window. Emmett followed right behind me with a single bound.

"So, you're okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Well you should probably get some sleep." I nodded my head and walked over to my bed.

"Do you need me to tuck you in or anything or are you good?"

"I'm good." I laughed.

"Alright. Night, Ness." He shut the door to my bedroom lightly.

I slipped under my covers and fell asleep quickly, but not before wondering what kind of love Jacob and I shared.

AN: Thank you for reading chapter two! And I am unbelieveably sorry for how long it took... Things got crazy, then crazier, then worse. But now I have a normal schedule and I have time to write! So I can update more frequently now!(: And if you read my other story 'Everything Unexpected' I started doing "shout outs" in my authors notes and I am going to start that in thist story as well. So thank you to ScorpiusRoseLover for being my first and ONLY reviewer for this story. I hope I get more soon(:


End file.
